danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Cavern 7
Temporary place for statistics and enemy count Statistics Pink Gel ???: LV 85, LP 24000, AT 6-8, Range 200, Min AGI 50, Expected AGI 68.34. Gold 300, EXP 900. Head colour CB32FE, Body colour 330066. Shoots a pellet towards characters in an arc. Enemy count CV7: 1 has 10 Cyan Gel Tree and 10 Pink Gel ??? CV7: 2 has 30 Cyan Gel Tree, 10 Pink Gel ??? and 1 Orange Diamond Bat CV7: 3 has 10 Cyan Gel Tree, 30 Pink Gel ??? and 1 Orange Diamond Bat CV7: 4 has 30 Cyan Gel Tree, 30 Pink Gel ??? and 2 Orange Diamond Bats CV7: BOSS has 2 Orange Diamond Bats and 1 Green Boss Cap Tree If enough water exists in any non-boss screen 1 Yellow Box Germ (CV7) is also found. New Species Ok, so theres a new species. There are the names that I have come up with and I will place them here. Feel free to add to the list: Names with "Tree" in it: *Upside Down Tree *Downright Tree *Reversed Tree *Flipped Tree Fliptree Names that don't have "Tree" in it: *Hanger *Stalker 'Also some facts about the species: *Because the species is upside down and has opposite gravity to its Tree cousin, this makes it nearly impossible for Boxers and certain weapons for Gladiators and Whippers to reach them, depending on how far the ceiling is from the ground. *Certain gladiator weapons such as the Lightsaber 6 and the Flame Blade 6 can be activated by a ground enemy, then dragged to the {new species name}. *Certain Whipper Weapons like the Thorn Chain 4 can be activated by a ground enemy, then can be travelled to the {new species name}. I think that this species should not be called a Tree, so feel free to add your suggestions. RedHardcore (talk) 06:01, February 5, 2016 (UTC) :Are you sure this is even a new species (or head, for that matter)? I don't know what the code says, but for all we know all heads/species can be upside-down. ______TΣ 06:04, February 5, 2016 (UTC) :According to the code, its a brand new species. This is the first species to be made upside down. RedHardcore (talk) 06:09, February 5, 2016 (UTC) :I say "Hanger". Much like the Diggers, this thing sure isn't a Tree! 'RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 08:13, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Wow. All Ha66ii needs to do now is make an inverse gravity Walker. :P Sheesh. Another sort of idea from FB makes a sly appearance in official DB works. I recall an inverted tree (in fact, several) cropping up on fanon stuff. Personally, I feel as if it should just remain "Tree". Unlike diggers, they don't seem to have a unique appearance or even book image, if what the pics I've seen are any indication. They share similarities with the flying Eels in that regard. So my personal vote is to stick to calling them trees. In other news, I've gotta get on my computer to play this stage. Can't right now unfortunately. :P DMSwordsmaster Talk 08:16, February 5, 2016 (UTC) :So I went and played the stage. First off, this stage is obnoxiously luck based. If the terrain doesn't wanna cooperate with you, you get to eat shit because all of the mobs of trees in the stage will simply spew projectiles that will whittle you down and fast. And it's hard to bait in the rough cavern terrain. On the flip side, if it DOES cooperate, it's piss easy because the enemies can't hit you. :Secondly, this boss sucks. Loads and loads of projectiles that bounce in a tight boss hallway? With the stupid HTML5 Drag Lag? FUN FUN FUN. :Thirdly, the upside down trees DO indeed have a unique book icon, as opposed to the flying eels. That makes them slightly more distinct. I do feel as though my point still stands, as they are literally the exact same as the trees, only... Upside down. Not really all that noteworthy in the long run. DMSwordsmaster Talk 11:07, February 5, 2016 (UTC) I think they should be called Flipped Tree (basically the same as Upside Down). Flipped sounds more simplified than Upside Down, and they are flipped. RedHardcore (talk) 16:15, February 5, 2016 (UTC) I was initially going to say Hanger but it seems that's already far out the window. In that case, Flipped might do. Or Hanging Tree. Still has the word "tree" in it, while showing that it's not just another ordinary tree. That's the idea I get from it so far. Fire InThe Hole (talk) 16:24, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Actually, scrap the idea of Flipped Tree. Fliptree is even more simplified. I vote for Fliptree, but Hanger would be my second choice. RedHardcore (talk) 16:38, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Whoa there Fire; how is "Hanger" far out the window when I'm voting for it?! Yeesh >;P (; RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 17:10, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Decided to pop up for some stuff related with the new species: I tried to implement the code for the new species into the modded SR for some testing. If you spawn them on stages with no ceilings these enemies will be stuck at the top of the screen just as if the border is a tile for them to attach on. It also shows me what I should expect when I try to code a new species: it's rather complicated. This species is already in the "easy" realm because it was basically a fork of the existing Tree species. Ivan247 Talk Page 18:00, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Does that also mean that there's a new head? "Flipped/Upside-down/Downright/Reversed Gel"? ______TΣ 19:47, February 5, 2016 (UTC) :No, that's not a new head. The code basically took an existing head and then flipped the image when creating the new species. Ivan247 Talk Page 04:39, February 6, 2016 (UTC) Voting (VOTING IS CLOSED) Same rules as always. Sign your with four tildes (~), try and offer a brief explanation, and I assume Ivan isn't voting. DMSwordsmaster Talk 17:52, February 5, 2016 (UTC) From what I see the vote can be closed now and I declare that the new enemy will be grouped under the existing Tree species. Ivan247 Talk Page 04:23, February 7, 2016 (UTC) Tree *Mhm. They're the same thing as their non upside down counterparts. Appearance, behavior, nearly everything except that they're upside down. I don't think that qualifies for a brand spanking new species, TBH. DMSwordsmaster Talk 17:52, February 5, 2016 (UTC) *Basically what has been said above. Just like Flying Eels vs Eels (they are just Eels except they fly), they are just Trees except upside down. So I'd rather just call them Trees. Yes, technically, both upside-down Trees and flying Eels are two distinct species in the coding, but a similar case applies to the two different Smiley heads, the three different Box heads and the two different Roundheads. Samuel17 (talk) 18:01, February 5, 2016 (UTC) *We may call the original tree to be tree(normal), and the new tree to be tree(whatever). Then they are the same (just like the heads) in the naming system. Yathimc (talk) 18:06, February 5, 2016 (UTC) *If another species will get a "flipped" version, then the upside-down-ness would be just a characteristic. If this is an actual separate species, then Fliptree might be better. ______TΣ 19:44, February 5, 2016 (UTC) *I'm sort of torn, but referring back to the flying eel fiasco, they have a different behavior (well different gravity but still applies), yet have the same form. Interestingly enough, the whole enemy is upside down, whereas if only the head remained normal, then we could kind of count it as a different species. It is also reminiscent of the Fan-Ball Vine species but then again I can't recommend that to name this. I guess just Tree will do fine. 23:45, February 5, 2016 (UTC) *Alright, you guys win. I was just thoughtful, but nvm. Requesting deletion of my topic. RedHardcore (talk) 00:20, February 6, 2016 (UTC) *I'm going to place two votes on this because I can't decide: +1 for Tree Cazaam (talk) 08:55, February 6, 2016 (UTC) Fliptree Downright Tree Reverse Tree Hanger *They hang upside down, and they are a new species according to the code. ... Why the hell am I always alone on these things?? RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 02:19, February 6, 2016 (UTC) Stalker Vine *This is my other idea as vines often dangle down. The other names are just weird. Cazaam (talk) 08:55, February 6, 2016 (UTC) Afterthoughts I believe that ha55ii wanted to make an upside-down tree, but he couldn't simply flip the physics for it like he could for the image. So what could make that work? Why not create a new species? ______TΣ 17:06, February 7, 2016 (UTC) Hm... I guess that's a possibility... I guess if ha66ii goes on to create a species that hangs like this Tree and is immobile like a Tree but uses a body more like a Dragon's body where the equivalent of the end of the Dragon's tail is the point that's fixed to the ceiling, that's what either "Vine" or "Hanger" can be reserved for. It seems unlikely that he'd make that species now that he has an upside-down Tree, but then again he made Cacti even though he already had Mushrooms and made Copters + Germs even though he already had Bats so you never know. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 18:13, February 7, 2016 (UTC)